The One He Fears Most
by The Dunlevay Triplets
Summary: Seraphina And Tristin come out hiding and go back to Hogwarts to help Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco fight the war against Voldemort. Rated R for sexual ideas, and killing
1. Chapter One:Tristin And Seraphina

Seraphina and Tristin were normal kids so it may seem.

Seraphina Alanna James is in grade eleven at a school in the city they lived in. She is about five feet three inches tall with long wavy black hair. Her piercing sapphire blue eyes just seem to look right through you. She is a very talented young woman she is musically, and artistry talented and is one of the smartest girls in her grade. She plays the instruments in the percussion section so well it amazed even the most experienced of her music teacher when she came in to grade nine. Her slender body is usually seen with her boyfriend Tristin.

Tristin Excalibur Draconius Anders is also in grade eleven at the same school. He is about six feet three inches tall with hair so blond he almost look like what you think a Malfoy out of the Harry Potter books would look like. His eyes were an amazing emerald green. Together they looked amazing. Tristin is also very talented but unlike Seraphina he was only talent music and with the same brain she seems to have. His body is toned and shaped to what any girl would want. His instrument of choice is a tenor saxophone or the piano. Seraphina and Tristin had been going out since forever it seemed.

It was old prophecy that the first born girl of the James and the first born of the boy Anders, in this generation would marry each other. Seraphina and Tristin were magical and for now they held the fate of the magical world in their hands. Until the time Tristan's grandfather called them back to England where they had come from. You could tell they were from the United Kingdom after sixteen years they still had the accent that their parents carried over from London, England. It was a spell of course but they love it, their accent made them different.

Their friend's didn't know it but at the party that was going on right now they would be taken away and would go back to England to finally end the problem of dark wizards. This party is the end of year band party.

'Tristin, Seraphina, David, Michelle and Kevin please come on up here' called Jason

The teens that were part of the music program at Jamesons High were having their end of year party/ dance. At these parties it is tradition that _gag_ awards were given out, this one was for Kevin, the band exec treasurer.

'As you all know Kevin here is our treasurer and his _office _is Practice Room three. There are two couples that spend a lot of time in that room and their present keeps Kev away from his work. He normally ends up walking in on the couples. I hope you all know who I am talking about!' said Katlyn

'Michelle, David, Tristin and Seraphina!' called out Dustin

'We have a smart one here Katie' said Jason

'Well so Kev can get his work done next year; even if David and Michelle are graduating Tristin and Seraphina are not. We are giving Kev his very own Separator 2003 Max. David and Michelle can you give each other a hug to see is Kev can get you apart.' said Katie

'If you need help Katie is here to help' said Jason

So Kev tried to get David and Michelle apart and he did.

'Tristin and Seraphina your next!" said Jason

'This might be hard for you Kev! I have seen Tristin pick up Seraphina when they hug.' yelled Dustin

So Kevin tired and couldn't, Kevin and Katie tried and couldn't, and then finally Kevin, Katie, and Jason got them apart.

'Sorry Kev, I think you might have a hard time doing that yourself' said Tristin as he and Seraphina walked down to the dance floor.

'Sorry Kev, I guess were just too inspirable for one person!' called Seraphina as they walked

'How the hell,' said Sarah

'Did you two,' said Jasmine

'Every hold each other,' said Austin

'So bloody tight' finished Dustin

'That's a secret only time will tell' laughed Seraphina

'You four would love to know eh?' asked Tristin

'Hell ya' said Sarah

'Would be nice' said the other three

'Tristin hun you can't tell and you know it. Like I said only time will tell' said Seraphina

'Come lets dance' said Tristin

'You almost let it slip' said Seraphina

'You know it's hard' replied Tristin

'I do, seventeen years of waiting'

'If the books are any indication we might be needed soon'

'I know, but until that day keep your cool and try not to let it slip, your Grandfather would not be happy with us.'

'Yes I know that Seraphina, he tells me just about every day he calls'

The two kept dance, parting and talking with their friends until it was time to leave. Just as they were leaving Tristin's watched chimed and they knew it was time to go. This day had been long waited for and they knew they could tell a small number of their friends that they were indeed magical and they were going back to England where they were need to save their world.

'Sarah, Jasmine, Austin, Baxter Boys, Lukas, Kevin come over here please!' called Tristin

'We have something to tell you, it is very important that you don't say anything till after I am done talking. This might come as a rather large shock to you, it also may seem unreal and that we are totally crazy but really we are not.' said Tristin

'We are the most powerful magical humans of our time. Our families can over from England because a very Dark Powerful wizard was trying to find me and Tristin so he could kill us. We were and still are a threat to him and his rise to power and his plans to take over the world, and not just the magical one, the muggle one as well. The Harry Potter books are real, they were written to keep witches and wizards that were in hiding as muggles up to date on what is going on and when we might be needed.' said Seraphina

'We are leaving Jameson Bay to go home to help our friends and family. We don't want you to worry, we can save our butts and the butts of just about every one else that will be fighting this war. WE also will send you owls, they will be invisible to anyone but you write back and the owl will find us. We love you all and hope that your summers will be great. However so that others don't start asking questions my Grandfather will make clones of us to carry on with our day to day lives.' continued Tristin

' Dustin, Andrew, Nathan don't be scared I will be fine Tristin will take good care of me like he has most of my life. I love you three and I will never forget how much like older brothers you were to Me.' said Seraphina

The girls hugged and cried and Kevin was so confused and questions flew and were answered and by the time it was all over Tristin's watched beeped again. Seraphina and Tristin left their friends forever, or so they think.


	2. Chapter Two:The Return of Grandfather

Chapter Two: The Return of Grandfather

Seraphina and Tristin were on their way back to Tristin's house there was silence in the truck except for Seraphina little sobs. They were about to leave for their real home, the place they had been born and save their world, a world they hadn't lived in for seventeen years.

'Baby girl what's the matter? Are you not happy we are going home to England where our voices fit and where we have people we fit in with?'

'But we're leaving the only people we told about our history and what we were born to do. I am leaving three boys that are like older brothers to me. Dustin, Andrew, Nathan are very close to me closer then my own brother, then my family because I was taken away from them. I don't want to see then get hurt because their close to me because they are my 'brother' I love them and I know He will try and find what I love most other then you and it's them.'

'I will talk to my grandfather to see what we can do about protecting our friends here in Canada. That's really all we can do'

The two kept driving and when they got to Tristin's house they saw his Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, and Seraphina's best friend Dean-Jacob or DJ and Seraphina's father Douglas.

Dean-Jacob (DJ) Alexander Jarrtinen was part of the only other wizarding family on this part of Canada. He was seventeen and went to a different high school then Tristin and Seraphina did. He was around six feet tall with dirty blond hair and clear light blue eyes. His talents lay in the art of drawing and painting.

'DJ what are you doing here?' asked Seraphina

'I'm coming with you! You think I'd let you and Tristin have all the fun!' he laughed

'Thanks you Albus.' she said looking up at her boyfriends Grandfather

Now Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a tall man, but only taller then Tristin but about four inches. His long white beard tucked into his belt so not to be in the way was an almost sliver colour. His gray eyes sparkled and were so happy to look into. He was along in years; no ones know how along he really was all they knew was that he was indeed along in years. An amazing wizard and seem to now what each student in his school and each person he knew were doing and how safe it was or was not.

'Your welcome my dear, very welcome. I can tell you have three boys on your mind. Who are they?' Head asked

'Dustin, Andrew and Nathan Baxter, they are three boys with whom I am close. They are like brothers to me and I love them dearly and I really hope there is away we can keep them safe and the rest of mine and Tristin's muggle friends' she said softly

'I'll take care of that. I can see you love then dearly and which them no harm and I will grant you this' He replied

'Grandfather, can I bring Lukas please?' asked Tristin

'Yes Tristin-Excalibur you can.' he said with a laugh, he was still the only who called Tristin by his full first name which was Tristin-Excalibur, Excalibur being King Arthur's sword.

'Let's go get him' said DJ

So they drove to Lukas house. Driving was something Albus hadn't done in a long time. Lukas lived not far off from where they were so it took no time at all. When they got there Lukas was confused and didn't have a clue what was going on.

Albus explained everything and said something even Tristin didn't know. Lukas was a wizard, the Kenth family was related to Hermione Granger and his parents were non-magical people in a magical family. He was happy and sad at the same time but got ready to leave none the less.

When they returned to where they had come from Seraphina's father was there and he was also coming.

Lukas James Kenth was the cousin to Hermione Jane Granger. Lukas is Tristin's best friend. He is about five foot seven inches tall with dirty blond hair with light green colour eyes. He was also very talented with music playing the tuba, trumpet, and trombone. He had two younger brothers one of whom wanted to go with him because he went everywhere with Lukas, Ben was his brother and Albus like him so he was coming as well. To Albus's knowledge Ben was magical so he might be helpful!

Ben is four years younger then Tristin, Seraphina, DJ and Lukas. This making him thirteen, he was so much like Lukas it was scary and he was only about five foot four inches tall, and looks so much like Lukas.

Seraphina's father Douglas Colby James was at the muggle age of sixty-nine but that was his cover story he was really somewhere around Dumbledore's age which no one really knew. He has sliver hair that was short and his dark blue eyes still sparkled.

'We should really get these clones on the go. We have a few to do before we can leave.' said Dumbledore

'Are you parents all ok with this?' asked Douglas

'Dad's not overly happy with this all but he said its for the best of the world.' said DJ

'Mine do and they are fine with this.' said Tristin

'As do mine, well my dads coming with me so I guess it's ok' said Seraphina

'Yah, mom and dad aren't to happy that Ben is coming as well but as long as I get a letter.' said Lukas

'I'll write it Luke, I have to write one to Nathan and Dustin.' said Seraphina

My _Dearest Nathan and Dustin,_

_I am going to miss you both. Nathan, you are an amazing person and I am glad you are like a little brother to me, I love you and hope that you will not worry about me to much._

_Dustin, my older brother, I just want to tell you that I am glad you took time to teach me how to play that Bari sax. It's something I'll never forget. I already miss you and am crying as I write this letter._

_I know I told you I will be safe, I will be but you, Dustin, and Andrew might not be. So Tristin's grandfather will be putting up some protective wards. The only magic that will be allowed through them will be the owl that brings you mail from me and my clone. Be safe and don't wander off it might not be safe. I love you both tell Andrew I love him._

_Your sister, _

_Seraphina Alanna James_

Then she wrote the letter Luke and Ben would need;

_Mom and Dad_

_We will be fine. Ben will be safe and learn magic and be able to be with kids like him in England. Seraphina, Tristin, DJ, and I won't let Ben go and don anything wrong and we promise that we will all come home. _

_Tristin's grandfather is going to put up protective wards to keep you safe and the only magic allowed in them will be my clone and Ben's clone and the owls we send you for mail. We love you and hope to see you soon._

_Benny and Lukas_

'The letters are done' Seraphina said as she handed Luke his.

'Is there any way we can see what's going on here?' asked DJ

'Yes I think there is, a two way mirror spell. You would need something to watch them on.' said Dumbledore

'Would a television do?' asked Ben

'Yes Ben it would.' said Dumbledore

So Tristin made six TV's and a spell was cast on them and when they were turned on the five kids and Douglas could see their clones. Well when they got clones.


End file.
